marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kraven The Hunter (Ana Kravinoff, Watcher Datafile)
KRAVEN THE HUNTER Anastasia “Ana” Tatiana Kravinoff public Ana Tatiana Kravinoff is the daughter of Sasha Kravinoff and Sergei Kravnioff better know as Kraven The Hunter. Years after her father's suicide she began to stalk his archenemy, Spider-Man; whom she blamed for her father's death. Tracking Spider-Man to the apartment shared between Peter Parker and Officer Vin Gonzales, she mistakenly kidnapped Vin, believing him to be Spider-Man. Peter returned to the apartment unaware that Vin had been kidnapped, and believed Vin had found a Spider-Man costume in the apartment and figured out Peter's identity. In the sewers, Ana injected Vin with MGH to make him more of a challenge to hunt, when Vermin found them both in his territory and attacked them. Unfortunately, Vermin was no match for Ana's superior hunting skills, and was ultimately defeated, leaving Ana to get back to her fun of hunting 'Spider-Man' in the sewers. While looking for Vin at his precinct, Peter disguised in one of Daredevil's costumes, learned that a drug dealer had sold MGH to a young woman who claimed to have captured Spider-Man. Arriving at the dealer's territory, Peter was able to figure out where Vin was being held, running into and fighting Vermin along the way. Spider-Man (as Daredevil) battled Ana with Vin Gonzales and was able to rescue him, when Vermin returned and attacked Ana. Although she failed in her hunt of Spider-Man, she brought Vermin home as a trophy for her mother. Madame Web later gained a vision of someone after Spider-Man and "hunting spiders". She was then attacked by Ana and imprisoned by her and her mother. She later met with Diablo and then captured Mattie Franklin. She was soon joined by her brother Alyosha in her revenge on Spider-Man. Ana and her brother next encounter Spider-Man's clone Kaine, who despite being stronger than Peter was bested by the duo. Kaine was able to flee to Peter's apartment and warned him of their attack. Spider-Man himself little later discovered Ana and Alyosha attacking Arachne. After she was aided by Spider-Man the duo flew. Her mother then killed Mattie Franklin in a mystical exchange of life force to resurrect her son Vladimir, a.k.a. Grim Hunter, Ana's other brother. Eventually the Kravens defeated and sacrificed Spider-Man to resurrect Sergei but he's somewhat unstable and distant from his family stemming from the fact that he wanted death. Later, after attacking Ana in a rage, to his horror, Kraven found he could not die. It was revealed, that the Spider-Man the Kravens killed for their resurrection ritual was actually Kaine, not Peter. His status as a clone corrupted the ritual and only the true Spider-Man could end his life. Peter, having donned his black suit was filled with rage over the death of his "family". Fueled by anger, he dispatched Kraven's family members in increasingly brutal methods, but after a final showdown was not able to bring himself to kill Kraven, thanks to Arachne, who became the new Madame Webb in the process. The Kravens escaped, only for Sergei to kill Vlad and Sasha because of his disgust for them. Ana then intended to prove herself by hunting her brother Al, so her father may further train her. Ana shares many qualities with her father, Kraven. She either inherited his superhuman physical abilities, or ingested the same (or similar) jungle potions that bestowed unto her father his bestial power. She has some degree of superhuman strength and speed and was able to fight Spider-man and Vermin likely due to the herbs her father and brothers used. She has a keen predatory instinct and views almost all others as prey. Ana, like her father, is a trained hunter and martial artist. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D4 Distinctions Arrogant Brat, Kraven Legacy, Remorseless Killer Power Sets PROGENY OF THE HUNTER Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Senses D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Enhanced Stamina D8 SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from poison, disease, or fatigue. SFX: Second Wind. Before you take an action including a Progeny of the Hunter power, spend a die equal to your physical stress from the doom pool to recover it and step up the Progeny of the Hunter power by +1 for this action. SFX: Unerring Tracker. Use an effect die to create a Kraven's Prey complication on a target during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed or Enhanced Senses is shutdown. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Progeny of the Hunter power and step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. Limit: Fits of Rage. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die to step up emotional stress from loss of control, or opponents that offend or mock your family. GRIM HUNTER'S ARSENAL Enhanced Durability D8, Weapon D8 SFX: Blowdarts. When inflicting Hallucinogenic Drug or Paralyzing Poison complications on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Hunter's Knives. Step back the highest die in your attack action pool to add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: More Knives. Add a D6 Hidden Weapon asset to your next roll, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by activating an opportunity. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Grim Hunter's Arsenal power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Media Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Kravinoff